Just Different
by badgirl1990
Summary: Did anybody ever wonder what may have been going on inside of Raven’s head after Beast Boy called her “creepy” in the episode Spellbound?


**Just Different**

Written By: bad girl 1990

Author's Summary: Did anybody ever wonder what may have been going on inside of Raven's head after Beast Boy called her "creepy" in the episode Spellbound?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans belong to whoever their original owners are which is not me. I want only positive reviews and constructive criticism and no flames. Anyway read the story and enjoy it and thanks a lot!

"_Oh, Raven, come on! Why can't you just attempt to change who you are and let yourself __have fun like normal people do? Why are you always locked inside of your dark bedroom reading your nasty old books? Why do you have to be so creepy?"_

How could Beast Boy just call her creepy like that?

Raven had known all of her life that she was not like everyone else and she would never be able to because of who she was and her being a half-demon and the fact that she would never be able to feel any emotions. Nothing about her was normal. It was not normal for anyone to have a demon for a biological father but she did. It was not normal for anyone to have purple hair, blue eyes, light gray skin, and a small red jewel known as a Chakra in the middle of his or her forehead or wear a blue cloak, a dark blue leotard, a yellow belt, or blue boots all of the time but she did. It was not normal to have as much of an acid wit, as many brains, as much of a dry sense of humor, or as wild as an imagination as she did or to be as moody as she was all of the time. It was not normal for her to be able have astral projection, empathy, flight, force emotion, healing, illusion casting, levitation, phasing, precognition, sensing, soul-self, time manipulation, telekinesis, and teleportation or know as many magic spells as she did. It was not normal for her to have been born and raised in another dimension called Azarath and taught by the monks of Azarath on how to control her powers. Most of all it was especially not normal for her to have been destined to be the portal that Trigon will use in order to help him get to Earth and destroy everything in his path but she had been. Raven knew that she was one of the most not normal people that anyone would ever be able to come across.

However the fact that she was not normal did not mean that she was creepy. It only made her who she was and different from everyone else. Raven knew that nobody was really normal since there was no such thing as anything being normal because everyone's opinion on what it meant to be normal varied from everyone else's. The fact that her favorite animal was a raven, her favorite book was anything that she could get her hands on, her favorite color was blue, her favorite drink was herbal tea, her favorite foods were pizza and waffles, her favorite flower was a lilac, her favorite gemstone was turquoise, her favorite holiday was Halloween, her favorite kind of music was Gothic music, her favorite movies were horror movies, her hatred of dogs, her hobbies including drinking herbal tea, eating pizza, reading books, writing stories, drawing, listening to Gothic music, checkers, chess, and mediating, and her seeing Robin as her best friend also made her different from everyone else. She did not see anything wrong with her being different from everyone else since she only wanted to be who she was and be her own person and not be the same as everyone else just so that she could fit in. Besides if she was the same as everyone else then her life would become boring and she would lose her individuality which was something that she valued too much for her to ever have to give it up.

Raven knew that she was not the only person who was not normal in the entire world. In fact none of the Teen Titans were able be defined as " normal." Beast Boy was definitely different from everyone else with his green hair, his blue eyes, his fangs, his pointy ears, his green skin, and his lack of brains and common sense, had the ability to turn into any animal in existence at will, and was obsessed with comic books, fruits, junk food, pizza, soda, tofu, TV, vegetables, and videogames. Cyborg was unlike everyone else since he was a half-robot with an unbelievably large appetite for any kind of drink or food imaginable and a strange obsession with his car. Robin may have been able to be described as the most normal person among the Teen Titans but even he was different since he was a spiky black-haired little-know-it-all who was able to go all kung fu on anybody's ass and dressed like a walking traffic light. The one others may have described as creepy was Starfire especially since she was a red-haired, green-eyed, and orange-skinned alien princess who liked to drink mustard, eat slime, sleep with her head at the end of the bed and her feet on her pillow, and talk without using any contractions and had a big obsession with doing all sorts of " girly-girl" things and shopping when she was rarely only foreign and not creepy. Raven knew that it was not Starfire's fault that she may have seemed that way to others especially since she still had a lot to learn about who people were and life on Earth and was bound to do things that seemed strange to others while they only seemed normal to her. However she knew that her friends not being normal only made them who they were and different than everyone else instead of creepy and she would not have them be any other way.

Beast Boy did not understand her at all. She would never be able to change who she was or have fun like a normal person would since her powers would never allow it. If she did attempt to change who she was and the type of person that she was and actually let herself have emotions then anybody could get either seriously injured or even killed since she would only have made herself dangerous for people to be around. That was something that she could never allow to happen to anyone since she would not be able to live with herself if it did and she did not want to have anyone's blood on her hands. Raven had sometimes wished that she was able to change who she was and actually have a chance to enjoy life like her friends did but she knew that that would never happen and had to let go of the hope that it would a long time ago. Beast Boy had no idea what it was like to her and he never would. She hoped that one day she would be able to find someone other than Robin to understand her for who she was and what it was like to be her since she now knew that Beast Boy most likely never would and he had only managed to hurt her by calling her" creepy."

Raven was not creepy. She was just different. Maybe one of these days she would be able to convince herself that she was just different instead of her being creepy too since deep down she knew that she was creepy because of who she was and her powers and there was nothing that she would be able to do to change it.

The End

Author's Note: Please feel free to tell me how badly this sucks since I think that it might be and I want to be able to make it better in anyway that I can. Anyway review. Thanks a lot!


End file.
